


BTS - Most likely to have sex with you while you are on a period (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [75]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Period Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our list seriesWe can also be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist-links-to-ao3& You may also be interested in our scenario: Suga fingers you while on your period (here): https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286554Our opinions only





	BTS - Most likely to have sex with you while you are on a period (Most to Least)

1\. Suga

We feel like it wouldn’t bother Yoongi at all to have sex with you while you were on your period and he wouldn’t make a big deal of it if you were up for it. He would ensure that you were comfortable and put down a towel, more for your own sake as he would know it could get a little messy. He would be fairly gentle with you but reassure you that it is just blood and would wash off if you were concerned. 

 

2\. V

Taehyung would also not be squeamish about having sex while on your period and wouldn’t see it as being much different to any other time, except he would chose positions which were more comfortable to you. He wouldn’t necessarily use a towel unless you were having a more ‘heavy’ day but would if you asked. Knowing that you were suffering from cramps, he would rub your stomach gently during sex (your stomach would be one of his favourite parts of your body anyway) and reassure you of how beautiful you were, even if you are feeling a bit crappy and bloated. 

 

3\. Jin

Jin would make an effort to let you know that he doesn’t mind having sex with you while you are on your period as he would know you might be quite apprehensive or think he wouldn’t want to. He would be very gentle and loving with you, however, and would use a condom to ensure it was cleaner for you both. 

 

4\. J-Hope

We feel that Hoseok would be quite apprehensive at first as he would be worried it would hurt you. If you reassured him that you were okay with it and it was actually supposed to be pleasurable he would be completely up for it, knowing it would ease your cramps. He would be up for both missionary or you on top and wouldn’t really notice the mess, instead focusing on your expressions and how beautiful you looked. 

 

5\. RM

We don’t feel that Namjoon would mind having sex while you were on your period if you asked him but would be a little less likely to suggest it unless you were having a ‘lighter’ day. He would suggest doing it in the shower to make you feel more at ease as it would be cleaner. He would likely do you from behind, holding you close against him as he thrusts into you gently. 

 

6\. Jungkook

We don’t really think it would cross Jungkook’s mind that you would want to have sex while you were on your period and would be too embarrassed to bring up the subject if it did. We would be all about taking care of you during; making you cups of tea and cuddling you more than usual, knowing you were likely feeling a bit rubbish. If you suggested it, however, he would not object but would be a bit cautious at first, not really knowing what to expect or how messy it might get. 

 

7\. Jimin

We don’t think Jimin would really want to have sex while on your period as he would be a little squeamish about the blood. Instead he would love making you a hot water bottle for your cramps or cooking for you. He would make you feel beautiful in other ways; kissing you gently and complimenting you.


End file.
